Matchmaker
by gloria2100
Summary: Toph is sick of the fighting, she knows the real reason behind it all. What will she do to get some peace?


Matchmaker

By:Gloria2100

"Would you get your lazy ass up? I refuse to be the only one doing any work around here!" Katara swat at Zuko with a towel.

"You know what? Maybe, if you were nice about it I'd do something." Zuko shot back at her.

Zuko and Katara were fighting again, not to anyone's surprise.

"Ugh! We aren't going to get anywhere like this." Toph groaned to Sokka and Aang who were sitting in the background of the on-going brawl.

"It's been a week since Zuko joined the group and they have done nothing but fight. Sokka you have to know something about your sister that will make her lay off Zuko." Toph questioned.

"Nope, no way, not a , your a voice of reason, why don't you talk to her." Sokka suggested.

"I don't know, I suppose I could try." Aang said.

"Good, leave Sparky to me."

"You think I'm going to be nice to you, HAH!" Katara spat. "I'm going to find some water." Katara left.

"Fine!" Zuko stormed off to his room.

"I'm going after Katara." Aang ran after her. Toph stalked off after Zuko. Of course, Toph doesn't see like the rest of them. She knew exactly what was really going on with those two. Why there was so much tension, it was obvious, to her. Every time they were in the same room their hearts would flutter and there breath would shorten. They liked each other, and Toph decided it was high time for her to play matchmaker.

*Aang and Katara*

"I can't just get along with him Aang." Katara was standing knee deep in the water bending it.

"Why not? He's not that bad."

I just can't,okay?"

Katara didn't hate Zuko, far from it, she liked Zuko, quite a bit. Though, she would never show it. She couldn't, she was destined to be the avatar's girl, right? She couldn't hurt Aang and she knew Zuko would never feel the same way. He was Fire prince and she was nothing. So, she turned her emotion into the opposite,hate and anger, to hide her true feelings.

"Katara, that's not true, you of all people can get along with anyone."

"Not him. There is no way."

"Well, then you should at least apologize and keep your distance from him."

"No."

"Please Katara, for me?" Aang said pleadingly.

"Alright fine, but I'm not going to like it."

*Toph and Zuko*

*knock-knock*

"I don't want to see anyone." Zuko said.

Toph opened the door anyway. She walked in and sat on the bed next to Zuko.

"Come on, Zuko what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to get her to accept me and trust me, she doesn't have to like me but she needs to trust me. I don't even ever want to fight with her we just do. I don't know what to do." Zuko had his face in his hands. He was really upset. Toph had never seen him so upset.

"I don't know what to tell you Sparky."

"You are friends with Katara, why do you think she hates me?"

"Well I have a few theories. One, you're Fire Nation, and not any rag-tag Fire Nation citizen, Fire prince, ya know? You guys are the 'bad guys' in this war. I mean it's different for you. The Fire Nation isn't just some evil power to you, it's home and it's ruler is your father. The Fire Nation thing might make her resent you. Though, I have another idea but, you wouldn't want to hear about that..."

"Well, I can't change that I'm Fire Nation. I don't agree with what the Fire Nation, my nation, is doing. That's why I'm with you guys. Ugh! Why doesn't she see that? What was that about an idea I wouldn't care about? I'm open to anything."

"Nah, you wouldn't-"

"Toph, tell me." He cut her off.

"Alright fine, you haven't been with the group all that long. I'll let you in on a secret. I see things everyone else doesn't see , like heart rates. When you are in the same room as her your heart races like you're lying, but you aren't. I think you like her."

"That's-" He sounded offended first,"-very true."

"Hah! I knew it, score one Toph!"

"Toph!"

"Sorry Sparky."

"What does that have to do with anything? So, I like her."

"Oh you will see." And she scampered out of the room. She was on a mission. She needed to tell Katara and stop the fighting. She went out to the main hall and ran straight into Katara.

"Sugar Queen? Hah, I have something to tell you, come here." Toph dragged her into the corner and wispered to her,"He likes you back."

Katara's face was plae for a moment but then she turned bright red. Toph just giggled and walked away. Now Katara defiantly needed to go talk to him. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

*Aang, Toph and Sokka*

"So, how did things go?" Sokka asked.

"I talked to Katara but I don't think it did much."

"Toph, how did you talk with Zuko go?" Aang asked.

"I think everything is going to be just fine between them." Toph smiled slyly.

*Zuko and Katara*

Katara was approaching Zuko's room, she to a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"What now?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."Katara said.

Zuko opened the door.

"Oh,sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Zuko motioned for her to come in.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, first off, I want to apologize for this past week, I've been rude and unruly and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Second, Toph came to me with a bit if information today an-"

"No,no she didn't, Katara I'm sorry forget what she said." Zuko interrupted her.

"Why should I forget if I feel the same way?"

"What? How? Alright I'm confused."

"I like you but because of who you are I told myself it was wrong and then Aang. I couldn't break his heart, so I acted the opposite toward you. I'm sorry besides I thought Fire prince and Water Tribe peasant wasn't a good match."

"Well, I think it's a perfect." Zuko whispered.

"Zuko, what about the others?"

"Something tells me Toph had a dirty plan all along."

"I suppose so."

"So...you like me...I like you."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know..." Zuko said Scratching the back of his head.

"We can't let anyone else know it would complicate everything." Katara said.

"Yeah, but we aren't with anybody." Zuko said suggestively.

"And what do you mean by that, Fire boy?" Katara hissed.  
"I didn't mean...Um...I just-"

Zuko was cut off by Katara's lips pressing against his own. He was surprised at first but his hands flew to the back of her head and deepend the kiss.

Zuko broke the kiss and pushed Katara down on to his bed and got on top if her. One knee on each side of her hips, one hand on each side of her head. He began attacking he neck with kisses. Katara sighed and shuttered with pleasure. Zuko started to undo Katara's shirt.

"Zuko, we can't do this."

He continued pulling at her shirt. Her hand caught his and stopped him.

"Zuko,I'm serious, what if someone walks in or, what if the unthinkable happens, what if my brother finds out?"

"There is a lock on the door." Zuko said.

Katara thought a moment. There was no doubt she wanted to go farther but there were to many things telling her no.

"Katara, What are you doing? Sexy Fire boy wants you and you say no? What is up with that?" She thought to herself.

"Maybe it wouldn't do any harm. I want it, that's all that matters." She thought again.

Katara put her hands around Zuko's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Her hands started trailing down his sides, stopping to pull at his belt.

"Someone changed their mind, didn't they?" Zuko said. He continued his attack on her neck leaving a love bite.

*Knock-Knock*

"Katara? Zuko? You guys okay?"

It was Sokka, Katara went pale and pushed Zuko off her onto the floor before Sokka opened the door. He found a flushed Katara with disheveled clothes and hair and a guilty looking Zuko on the floor. Sokka was quite for a moment before,"ZUKO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sokka was after Zuko faster than a platypusbare after a fish covered in honey.

"Sokka you will not hurt Zuko!" Katara screamed as she chased after Sokka.

Toph smiled as she rested against a pillar. Glad that they are yelling for a totally different reason.


End file.
